


Through the Darkness

by hyperchocobo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperchocobo/pseuds/hyperchocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets into a fight with Jackson over Lydia. Derek and Stiles have a heart to heart, new friendships are born. A new enemy approaches as the Alpha Pack moves its way into Hale Territory. Peter helps Derek get the pack together. Sterek Eventually male x male relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Hearts and New Begginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first Sterek fic and my first fanfiction in a long time. i hope ya'lls enjoy : )

** Chapter One **

**Heartbreak & New Beginnings**

          “So- what brings the mighty alpha wolf here to grace the presence of the lowly peasantry?” Stiles questions shifting his gaze to Derek giving him a leave me the fuck alone face. He’d been sitting atop a wooden bridge near the forest by the Hale residence; his legs swinging off the ledge with his arms were crossed resting on the bars of the bridge. “Don’t you have more- I don’t know wolfy things to do than to stand there and watch me sulk?” Derek lets out a frustrated sigh. He’d been jogging around the forest when he heard someone crying the familiar scent lead him to this stubborn person next to him. Derek knew Stiles would never admit to crying especially to him. So he didn’t question the puffy red eyes Stiles was currently sporting. 

          “It’s unusual”, Derek starts, “To see you sulking I mean. Usually you’re this epic mess of flailing limbs and stupid pointless banter.” Stiles glares as Derek decides to sit next to him mimicking his position. Derek sits there next to him and listens to Stile’s breathe the younger boy still trembling in sadness or in anger? Derek couldn’t discern.   
  
          “It’s unusual”, Stiles starts mockingly “to see you giving a damn that I’m sulking here. Just- let me sulk in peace okay?” he says tossing a rock into the stream anger clearly written on his face a few moments of awkward silence pass by before Stiles begins to open up. “I just-” he sighs frustrated,”I don’t know any more man, I feel… lost”. Derek remains silent but listens, “before I knew exactly where I stood in the world, I was Scott’s goofy best friend the smart super cool detective friend. The one who’s head over heels in love with this amazing girl that didn’t even know I existed until Allison forced her to come with me to the formal. But for once I thought; this is great I have a chance with the girl of my dreams, you know?” a girl huh Derek contemplates memories going to Kate. “But now she’s back with Jackson and it seems like they are more of an intimate couple than ever before and it just sucks dude. It **sucks!** ” Stiles tosses another stone into the water. “Bet you don’t have these kind of problems” Stiles scoffs turning to face Derek. Derek frowns spotting the bruise on Stiles right eye and cheek a small fragment of concern reaching its way up.

           “What happened to you?” Derek questions patting Stiles’ shoulder awkwardly. Stiles forces a sarcastic laugh. “Stiles-”, Derek calls out his name sternly gripping the younger boy’s shoulder staring intently into his eyes and Stiles stops laughing and frowns.

          “Jackson happened” He Starts, looking down at his other bruises “he was being a bitch to Lydia again and then I punched him he punched me back” Stiles softens his expression “Then Scott- Scott stopped us. Did I ever tell you how much stronger u guys get when you turn? It’s too unfair dude I can’t even fight Jackson on fairground now.” Derek eases up his grip letting his hand fall back to his side.

          “Yeah it is pretty unfair, sometimes we can’t help it though.” Derek says returning his frown to the stream. “Usually you’re smarter than to pick a fight like that.”  A faint smile curls its way onto Stiles’ lips at the small compliment “So tell me, what makes this Lydia of yours so amazing you would fight someone you know is way stronger than you for her” Stiles’ smile changes back to a frown, he closes his eyes and nods his head to the railing.

          “Lydia-” He starts. “She’s the most beautiful girl in my eyes. She’s smart, confident, commanding, her presence makes me feel happy, I’m not sure how to really explain it. But I really just want her to be happy you know? It feels like someone is ripping me apart when I see her sad and when I see her with that asshole I get so angery I just-” He lets a heavy breath out “I mean it doesn’t matter if someone is stronger than me when they are hurting someone I care about- it doesn’t matter. I’ve liked her scince third grade dude she means everything to me. God I’m so corny I bet you think I’m even more of a looser now huh?” Stiles laughs but to Derek it sounds like crying.

          Derek returns his attention back to Stiles’ face “Being in love with someone you can’t have- I know. I know what that’s like” he patts Stiles on the back and smiles empathetically. Derek gets up dusting himself off, “C’mon lets go down to the stream- throw some rocks it’ll de-stress you”  
  
         Stiles looks up at him like he’s a crazy person surprised at the gesture that the most cold emotionally crippled person he knows is trying to be nice “Its strange…” Stiles says, “You Being nice I mean It’s so out of my vocabulary; Derek Hale and nice just never seemed to fit together haha. Man I must be a wreck if **you’re** trying to empathize with me.” Derek gives him a glare and Stiles laughs. “there, that’s more like you mister angry sour wolf face.” Derek turns away and starts walking briskly away in mock anger. “Dude wait, I was kid—I was kidding!” Stiles yells after Derek running up next to him chuckling “It’s like you’re on constant pms dude, I thought I was the one who needed cheering up.”  
  
         “Last time I’m ever going to be nice to you.” Derek Glares down at Stiles who has a small smile now. They stand at the rocky shoreline tossing pebbles and rocks into the steam as the sun sets “You have to yell when you toss it makes you feel better, maybe even let out a howl?”

         “Dude that sounds retarded” Stiles says quirking a brow at Derek but tries it anyway Stiles howl sounds like a kitten getting thrown against a wall and Derek chuckles “Dude you can’t tell me to do something then laugh at me when it looks and sounds as retarded as I said it would be.” Stiles laughs throwing a handful of pebbles at Derek.   
  
         “You feel Better though, right?” Derek asks still chuckling a bit.

         “Yeah, yeah, your idea worked for once hurray.” Stiles mocks, howling again and again each time sounding more terrible than the last. “Gods we’re lame.”

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

         Derek walks Stiles back to his jeep. “Thanks dude” Stiles says. “Wow did we like just totally have a friend moment back there?” Stiles says bewildered and laughs “does this make us friends now Derek? Sourwolf?” Derek Glares at him but smiles when Stiles smiles through his bruises.   
  
         “Maybe” he replies earning an over exaggerated gesture of heartbreak from Stiles.

“Dude im hurt, crushed even and here I thought we were breaking new grounds in our detective human slash psycho werewolf relationship” Derek just shakes his head but keeps smiling. “C’mon were totally friends now dude, don’t make me start singing cause I will-”

         “Fine, fine- Friends” Derek says as Stiles starts reciting the lyrics to Randy Newman’s ‘You’ve Got a Friend in Me’. “Just- Stop that horrible singing” they smile at each other as Stiles gets into his car.

         “This is the beginnings of a reborn friendship Derek Hale!” Stiles yells from inside his car “A super cheesy Friendship!” Stiles screams as he drives of reciting the song again. Derek Waves his hand unconsciously. Stuck there waving into the darkness even after Stiles’ jeep vanishes from view and his super hearing can’t hear the rumbling of the jeep or the horrid singing. He stops confused at how good he feels at that very moment.   
  
         “Friends… huh…” Derek says to himself smiling not used to the concept.

         A pair of red eyes glow dimly behind him in the darkness of the forest watching, learning. The sun had nearly set leaving a faint bluish grey haze over Beacon Hills. Derek walks back towards his home oblivious to the eyes following him. The scent of another werewolf nearby gets him alert but he ignores it when Peter’s scent fills his senses.  The eyes move swiftly a vicious motion fast angery and full of murderous intent It isn’t a werewolf. Derek changes quickly hitting the creature in the face with a roundhouse punch. The strange being has fur like a werewolf but it has wings leathery wings like a bat and vicious fangs and long terrifying claws. It readies itself for another pounce and just as it is about to fly at Derek a leg comes flying out of nowhere kicking the beast hard in the chest. It screeches out a high pitch noise like a bat as it slams into a tree. Peter was there now he lets out a whistle walking up to a creature. “Naughty little devil, where’s your master?” Peter Asks it breaking the wings and pinning its claws to the ground. The creature howls in pain. “C’mon now you little freak, where’s your master? Who sent you here?”   
  
         “What the hell is that!?” Derek asks Peter and the creature just growls like a mindless beast.

         “A little minion”, Peter replies struggling to hold it down. “Well…. Maybe not so little. I noticed its scent getting closer to you so I came over. Strange that you didn’t notice it”   
  
         “It smelled like a werewolf and then your scent overpowered it so I just assumed it was you. Why did it try to attack me?” Derek says as he leans over taking a closer look at the bat like creature.

         “Who knows” Peter starts “It doesn’t seem to know how to talk though. Should probably  kill it I guess no sense keeping a monster that wants to kill you alive especially when it doesn’t know how to talk-“  
  
         “DEATH to HALE” the creature growls out “End comes for you halflings”

         “So you can talk” Derek says glaring at the beast. “What do you want?”

         “Death to HALE!” The creature howls “Death to all you halflings!” It starts to laugh, a spine chilling hair rising sound its eyes glow brightly and the creature melts into the shadows and vanishes from Peter’s grip but not before Peter snaps it’s neck.

         “Well that was pleasant” Peter jeers.

         “Is it gone?” Derek asks staring at the dark forest listening and smelling for traces of it but it’s as if it just vanished into thin air not a scent left behind not even on Peter’s bloodied hand it just smells like sap the tree sap from the trees around them.

         “Looks like it’s retreated for now” Peter says “I made sure that it won’t be doing anything else tonight it should take it about three days to recover from those injuries”

         “What was it? You said someone sent it?” Derek questions as peter cleans himself off.

         “It’s a Vesperilio Adsignatos, bat minion. Its claws are similar to the Kanima’s toxins it doesn’t completely paralyze you it just messes up your sense of direction kind of like having temporary vertigo and it can fly. If you get clawed by it there’s no way you can fight it while it’s flying. Kind of the reason why I broke its wings first. And like the Kanima you **can’t** kill it. You can paralyze it, you can slow it down but it’ll keep coming back as long as its master is around.”

         “Great” Derek Says dryly. “Another freak we can’t kill with a master that wants to kill us all again. Lovely”

         “You should probably warn the others” Peter says immediately “Wouldn’t want the Hale pack to get any weaker than it already is, especially with the Alpha Pack moving into Hale territory.” Derek Glares at Peter. “You know it’s true. Look I don’t want the Hale pack to become a bunch of weak unorganized omegas and as much as you may think that I’m trying to kill you, I want what’s best for the pack.” Peter looks him dead in the eyes and Derek doesn’t pick up any lies from his words. “You’re the Alpha now Derek, a leader, it’s time to start acting the part and lead.” Peter turns to walk away “if you don’t have what it takes to be an Alpha there are other ways for me to take that responsibility from you besides killing you. I won’t tolerate weakness Derek especially if it’s from my alpha.”

         “Is that a threat?!” Derek shouts at him

         “No”, Peter says to Derek “It’s the harsh cold truth Derek my dear nephew what creature would allow itself to become the underling of a weaker being? It’s the way of nature. Survival is what’s most important for creatures like us don’t you ever forget that.” Peter drifts off into the shadows of the forest leaving Derek in the blue haze.

 

 

Chapter 1 End

 


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is Paranoid and Derek ends up in Stiles' room.   
> An abandoned church becomes a battleground.

Chapter 2 The Confrontation

It was three in the morning; the moon was high in the sky glaring down an ethereal light upon the small town of beacon hills. There in the unnatural beauty of it all on the sidewalk by the sheriff’s home stood a dark figure that would ever so often begin to pace around in front of a certain spastic boy’s room. Derek had just finished searching the forest with Peter for any traces of the monstrosity that had attacked them earlier, any clues that could lead to the master. 

After getting off the phone with Scott, who had convinced him to watch over Stiles tonight; because Scott was both obsessed with keeping Allison safe and being somewhat paranoid for his friend’s safety. Despite telling Scott that the monster was targeting only the werewolves and that Stiles and Allison was in no real danger at all, he curiously found himself standing there in front of Stiles’ window watching the summer breeze billow out the pale curtains of the boy’s room.

He didn’t understand what caused him to begin climbing up the brick wall to Stiles’ room, all portions of his brain telling him how pointless and ridiculous this all was. Derek Didn’t understand why… why he stood there in the room staring at the sleeping mess of humanity that was Stiles for longer than he should have. He felt himself drawn in and helplessly gazing at the younger man before him. When Stiles let out the most comical murmuring snore Derek was brought back to reality his expression full of surprise not really sure that Stiles had actually just let out such a cartoonish sound.

Derek decided to sit on the floor next to him leaning an elbow on his knee. He couldn’t quite place this powerful urge within him to protect this frail human boy before him the one who acted like he could do anything, that tried to help no matter what even when he’s beaten, bloodied and helplessly broken; his friend. Derek wasn’t used to all this, this overwhelming emotion he hadn’t felt since his family was eradicated and the day he lost his sister. He felt a strange bond, a link that wasn’t empty. It gripped him now like chains- no it was more like a support than a hindrance. He frowned at the thought; his mind was reeling as he absently drew circles with his finger on the carpet a complete contrast to the person sleeping before him. He was studying Stiles now every movement he made as be breathed ever so softly the sound of his heartbeat a steady drum of white noise that felt hypnotizing, the slight twitches Stiles did as if he had so much energy in him so much life even while he was sleeping. Upon realizing how creepy he was being Derek Cleared his throat and quickly turned his back to Stiles, opting to lean his back on the edge of the bed and stare at the window. “Derek-” He heard Stiles recite his name. 

“Sorry, did I wake-” He began, stopping once he saw that Stiles was definitely knocked out and clearly talking in his sleep.

“Derek…. Stop eating my bacon!” Stiles said attempting to push the imaginary Derek in his dream. He simply shook his head in disapproval. “Derek….” Stiles mumbled again this time Stiles did something that caught him off guard. Stiles began making kissy faces to which Derek replied by choking on his saliva. Derek’s expression converged into complete and utter surprise as Stiles began to, very sloppily, make out with his pillow. He felt his face get hot and his breath become staggered his mind exploded into a myriad of insane thoughts that darted around like a bolt of lightning surging through a complex maze of copper wires that ended abruptly on the idea of Stiles kissing him. Stiles’ arms were grasping almost desperately to the back of the pillow, body grinding, voice moaning. Derek gulped as he watched Stiles mouth move across the fabric. And then- “Lydia” he heard the boy say. He sighed in relief but felt something tug on the strings of his mind as he turned back around and began to doze off into a light slumber listening to the soft breathes and a hypnotic drumming heartbeat. He dreamt of warm feelings caused by the smile of a blurry person he couldn’t quite see.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There was an old abandoned church hidden in the forest remnants of an old town; wooden pillars and stone walls scattered across the leafy ground. The place was hidden by a thick brush and heavy fog. The wind howled ominously the sound of wings disturbed the silence, many many wings, leathery wings of creatures that littered the treetops. Four figures stood in silence looking up at the snarling beasts above them. Red eyes flashing in the tree tops returned by the four below. “We’ve found you, you little bitch! Come out of that dump and have the decency to confront us face to face.” The female in the group demanded her eyes glowing a fierce red. To this the monsters screeched a clamor of terrible sounds. Two males let out a terrifying roar commanding silence. A moment of silence passed before the doors to the old church opened. A small girl maybe in twelve years of age emerged. She had long blond hair wearing a simple white dress she was holding a thick book covered in runes her eyes remained closed. A man followed he had dark brown hair that was slicked back, he had a handsome pale face and wore a black suit. Their appearance was like complete opposites but both shared an almost ethereal beauty. “I assume that since you are out here you’ve taken measures to keep us at a safe distance.” The leader of the four spoke his eyes focused on the ground between them and the two.

“Mountain ash, eh?” one twin said

“Do you really think that will keep us from you?” the other twin followed their eyes glowed a cold blue as they criss crossed with each other approaching the other two. They sped up their pace and lunged. Several bat like creatures came down throwing the twins away from the girl and the man. They tossed the creatures aside swiftly and resumed their approach again. Both kicked the ground between them and the girl lifting up the mountain ash from its circle. 

The female alpha lunged forth taking her alpha form her claws bared just as she was about to reach the small child. The little girl opened her eyes a pitch black empty pair of eyes stared down at the alpha as a bolt of lightning came down striking the three back against different trees with a heavy resounding thud. The three groaned in slight discomfort slowly recovering from the blast.

“Do not misunderstand us Halflings” The girl spoke. “WE did not set up that barrier to keep you from us. We do not fear you it is only there so that we are not ambushed” she closed her eyes again silencing the rolling thunder in the sky.  
The Leader of the alphas stood there between the three that were struck down and the small girl. 

“You sent those things after us?” he said pointing up at the bats. The girl quirked her head to the side in response. “Do you know who you’re dealing with little girl? Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?” silence was all he received as a reply. “Well it isn’t really my style to kill children, but when they’re trying to kill me it’s not really in my best interest to let them live” he let his claws out the bats came down like a cloud of darkness swirling around the Alpha leader. “You think these weaklings can stop me?” he roared lunging at the creatures tearing them down each one dropping to the ground like flies against an electric lamp. The defeated ones created a pool of darkness on the ground swirling around the Alpha’s feet pulling him down. The twins lunged forth after recovering from the daze pulling him out of the pool of darkness. Claws rained down against claws, wings’ fluttering until it was silence again. The girl’s eyes were open again she stared at them curiously. “You know what's strange? You don’t smell human” He said to the two. “You smell like death, like a corpse that’s been rotting for more than a year- now why is that?” A bolt of lightning came crashing down but this time they dodged it. The bolts came down like rain now the Alpha pack almost barely able to avoid being struck. Stones, trees, and pillars were crashing about in the destructive path.

“Azzariel it’s time for us to make our leave.” The girl said to the man behind her as she turned around making her way to the church again followed by the man.

“Oh no you don’t!” all four of them ran after them ripping through the remaining minions to the door, tearing it from its hinges. The girl stood in front of a mirror her body almost halfway through the man stood there between her and them a weapon drawn and something else in his hand. The twins came from the sides the female lunged forward and the alpha came from above. The man opens his closed hand and proceeds to blow a blue dust from his hand, wolf’s bane. They all miss him disoriented by the poison, Azzariel quickly jumped into the air kicking the twins hard sending them flying, a fist shoving Kali back and the blade cutting their leader across the chest. The girl was in the mirror now staring at them with those empty black eyes.

“It is a shame that this body has limitations otherwise you Halflings would all be dead right now” they managed to get up to attack the man who was now easily slipping through their attacks, slashing them with the deep blue blade. Their injuries were no longer healing. “Azzariel, if you find that you are unable to defeat them return to our side. Mother will be displeased if you die” the man nodded as the girl vanished from the mirror. He was swift slashing them at their joints slowing them down he was like an evil gale of blades, continually stunning them with wolves bane.

“Ethan! Aiden!” Kali, the female Alpha yelled as she saw the twins get stabbed in the throats both collapsing to the ground. “Deucalion! We can’t lose here like this!” Azzariel slowly walked to Kali his blade dripping with their blood. She was no longer able to move from her injuries and the poison in her lungs. “Deucalion!!”

A wooden bench came flying at Azzariel who swiftly jumped over it but was struck by another bench causing him to slam hard against the stone wall. Deucalion was in full alpha form now standing above Azzariel. His claw was swift aimed at the man’s stomach. Then something strange happened Azzariel melted like the shadows black tendrils sweeping through Deucalion’s claws materializing by the mirror. Azzariel managed to avoid a fatal blow but was holding his bleeding side. His blood was black and the claw mark the Deucalion had made on his body was smoking as If his body was rejecting turning. But it was, his body was rejecting the werewolf infection. Azzariel’s eyes were glowing white now an angery expression over his face and something was growing on his back, there were wisps of shadows that looked like feathers. The smoke from the claw injury was gone now but Azzariel was still bleeding. “It seems its a draw this time little halflings” He said as he began to melt into the mirror. “The next time we meet it won’t be four against two. Your days are numbered” His voice echoed through the church vanishing through the mirror.

“Is he kidding, two against four? It was more like thirty two against four with those bat things.” Kali sighed after catching her breath as she slowly got up. “You got a lighter? This wolves bane is a bitch” Deucalion tosses her a red lighter as she picks up some of the blue powder on the ground and burns it up inhaling the smoke to neutralize the toxins, her injuries begin healing almost instantly. She does the same for the twins who are incapacitated. “Well that was brutal. Do you know who they were?”

“No” Deucalion whispers glaring at a symbol engraved on the wooden back of the mirror it was a sword with an alpha symbol running through an omega symbol feathery designs circling it with Latin inscriptions intricately hidden within it. It read ‘Primogenitus terra,per omnia saecula nos tueri sanguinis’. “But I have an idea where to start looking.”

Chapter 2 End

 

 

Sorry It took so long to update this D: it was a bit different i wasnt sure if it was okay so i kinda rewrote it like ten times hahaha Hope you all like, let me know what u guys liked and didnt like :D


End file.
